This invention relates to marking apparatus, and, more particularly, to marking apparatus which utilizes an aerosol can of marking material.
This invention is a variation of marking machines or paint stripers described in my previous patents--U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,206, 3,700,144, 3,796,353, 3,817,429, 3,871,557, and 4,126,273. In particular, the invention relates to a marking machine which is cheaper than the devices described in the foregoing patents but which is easy to assemble and operate and which makes well-defined stripes of variable width.